Character Meet
by Aleron's Sword
Summary: Well, you guys voted for it, so here it is. Every character I have made, ranging from all kinds of game series are coming together, along with the currently going characters. Each scene will be with different characters.


**Allow me to say that this is something that I just wanted to get off of my shoulders. Since you votes yes to everything in the poll related to this, all characters, minus a few, will be making an appearance. For the sake of keeping this T rated, the 'serious' characters will be toned down a bit. Still, there will be uncensored swearing and such, so if that isn't your thing, best to leave now while still ahead. Oh, and any characters, phrases, or game titles with stars next to them, I'll tell you at the end author notes, in order of appearance in this.**

**If there's more info about any particular game(s), it's mainly because that said game(s) aren't well known, in which I try and provide enough info, but not too much.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any series the characters come from. I do, however, own all of the characters, minus a few, if any.**

* * *

><p><em>Character Meet<em>

_Part 1_

Author Realm

_Third Person POV:_

Sword was walking down a sidewalk on one of the many streets in an Author Realm city. He was heading to a location he chose for every one of his characters to gather, including those who wouldn't be getting a full story. Even his veteran characters were there as well, in which they would be at a spot waiting for him. Even though that he has a studio, he figured that it would be much too crowded for his tastes if the event was held there instead of his planned location.

As he was walking, he looked further down and spotted the building that he was having the meet-and-greet. It was a pizza parlor, but a much larger one though, able to fit roughly four hundred people. He picked up his pace, going into a fast walk, heading for the building. As he neared, he noticed one of his characters tasked with keeping unwanted people out.

The person in question was much larger than the average adult. His body had muscles that would make any body builder envious, even showing through the formal wear he had on. The size of him wasn't the eye-catcher; it were his fists. His fists were almost as large as his torso is, which were always in a closed fist. The knuckles of them had spikes on then, with flat nubs on the next segment. Upon seeing sword, the guard jolted a little, then lightly knocked on the door.

"Hey, the Tao Swordsman is here." he spoke through a headset.

Shortly after, the doors to the pizza parlor opened up, allowing Sword to pass. Before he did though, he patted the giant on the elbow he could reach.

"Nice job Bounce*. Keep it up." he commented, then passed through the doors.

As Sword walked through the doors, the giant, Bounce, watched him go in. When the doors closed, Bounce grinned widely, happy to have received a complement from him.

Inside, the smell of pizza was thick in the air, as well as the chatter from the characters. The parlor wasn't just a regular one. Instead of waitresses, robotic arms on tracks attached to the ceiling delivered the pizza to the waiting guests, ranging from the classic cheese pizzas to the meat lovers. Even when someone walked in the path of an oncoming arm, it would expertly maneuver around them, keeping the pizza on the delivery plate.

As Sword walked down the aisles of tables, all the people that are sitting in nearby tables gazed at him, some with surprise, a few with joy, the rest unable to distinguish. Sword continued down the lane, looking for the table that was saved for him. After a minute of searching, he was able to identify his veteran characters, all of which were doing something.

Lucas and Marcus were eating pizza, while Michael, Sarah and Teresa, all in their human forms, were talking with each other. Natasha was staring at Aleron, who was drinking soda from a specially made glass for his form. Sword had no idea where the rest were, but just shrugged and continued towards the table. When he was near enough, Lucas, after swallowing another bite, saw him and called out.

"Hey Sword!" he cheerfully said, running to the edge of the table closest to greet him. All the others turned their heads and saw him as well, saying their greetings also.

"What's up Sword?" Marcus greeted, moving a bit from his spot to allow said person to sit.

"Nothing. Got quite the crowd here today, huh?" Sword asked in return after shaking Marcus' hand.

"I'll say, you pretty much have a small schools worth of people here." Sarah said, reaching for a slice of pepperoni pizza.

"Just where do you think of these people?" Michael questioned, grabbing a slice of pepperoni as well.

"Heh, they just pop up out of nowhere at times." Sword simply stated, grabbing a slice of regular cheese pizza.

"**Hey Sword?**" Aleron called out, walking up to him. Sword looked up at Al as he took a bite of his slice, wondering what he wanted. Aleron turned and pointed towards a group of people looking at them from a few tables down. "**Have to ask; Why is there a person that looks like me before my changes over there?**" Aleron asked.

Sword jolted a little and nearly choked on his bite. He coughed a little, catching the groups attention before swallowing a little nervously.

"I-It's because that I was running a little…low on character appearances, so sorry if there's any look-a-likes." Sword lied a bit nervously, knowing full well on who Aleron was talking about.

* * *

><p>"Pfft, look at those idiots. Even Sword doesn't want to mention us." the Aleron look-a-like, Alerox, scoffed, turning back in his seat.<p>

"Eh, he's doing it so that there aren't any fights during this Al." a Marcus look-a-like, Marsuc, stated, taking a bite out of a sausage pizza slice.

"Yeah, we'll give them what's coming to them." someone that looked like Teresa, Sereta, said after swallowing a bite.

"Hmm, I wonder what I can do to prank people here?" a shiny victini questioned, looking around the parlor.

"No, Acsul, we're not doing those here." Alerox interrupted. "As much as you want to, save them for those losers when we're clear of this joint." he said, pointing towards Sword and the others. "Much as I want to pound that Aleron loser's face in, we can't while we're here."

* * *

><p>Sword, after offering a shy glance at the look-a-likes, turned back to the others to continue eating. A few minutes later, a voice came out of the speakers of the building.<p>

"Attention, would Sword come up to the central podium please~?" the owner of the voice said in a feminine sing-song voice.

"Ah, that would be Vocal*, as well as my cue to start the Meet-and-greet." Sword explained, getting up from his seat.

He slid himself out from between the seat and the table and started making his way to the center of the parlor, passing tables of his older characters. One of the few he recognized is Heavy Armor, who just stood against one of the dividing walls. As he neared the stage, he recognized the Musical Duo, as he nicknamed them; Musician and Vocal. Musician stood at almost around his height, just an inch taller, dressed in pseudo-cyberpunk clothing, with a helmet that expressed his emotions on his head. His 'instruments' were on his back, nanobots flying around the pack holding them, the pack turquoise in color like his outfit. Vocal was an inch shorter than Sword, yet she was dressed in the same style as Musician was. Instead of a helmet though, she had a red/pink visor that would express any changes of emotions via the eyes. On her back was roughly the same device, though violet in color.

"Hey Sword~. Are you ready for this to kick off~?" Vocal greeted in the same sing-song voice.

"Yeah, I am. Just have to address to the people first." Sword answered.

"Gotcha. Just let me make a mic for you~." Musician said, reaching behind his back.

The backpack-like device lit up, as the nanobots in it went to work. They crafted the shaft of the mic, in which Musician grabbed hold of and pulled out. The swarm of nanobots continued to work, forming the head of the mic along with the cord of it trailing to the pack. As the cord connected, the machines withdrew from the cord and back into the pack. Sword tapped the mic, in which a small bit of feedback went through and out the speakers of the parlor.

"Alright, check check one two. This thing on?" Sword spoke into it, making sure the microphone was working.

The chatter in the building died down as dozens of eyes and visors looks towards him. Feeling a little stage fright coming in, Sword swallowed a little nervously.

"Ah, okay. Uhm, wow, not exactly used to crowds this size, but anyway. I'd like to welcome each and every one of you to the event that we're having here today. No doubt you are near someone that you haven't exactly met, let alone seen during your lives. Well, here's your chance to try and get to know them. Of course that means that this is a Meet-and-Greet and a little time to chat with some old and potentially new friends. Now, for those who have itchy trigger finger, a vehicle they own or something similar, please head to the rear of the building. There's a lower floor arena that you can use to test your abilities against others, as well as a garage to showcase your rides. However, any weapons on them will be disabled so that we can prevent any injuries from the uh…careless few who can drive "

"Now, I do ask that you refrain from any violence outside of said arena…Also, there will be a racetrack as well, so you can show off your cars or have races. And no, not the Death-Race kind. Okay, I think that's about it, so eat all that you want and do what you please down under, and most of all; Enjoy. Thank you everyone." Sword finished as the people started applauding.

He handed the mic back to Musician, who then deconstructed it. He stepped down from the stage, making his way through a crowd that was heading to the lower floor. He was going to head back to the veterans table, but stopped short when he found himself passing the doppelgangers table. All four of the doubles were glaring at him, in which he sighed before pulling a chair out and taking a seat.

"Guys." Sword started, weaving his fingers together.

"Sword." Alerox said in an dark tone.

"Okay, if you're looking for a fight, just head down to the arena downstairs. That way you guys can vent however long you wish." Sword stated, feeling uneasy being around the most potentially evil characters of his creation.

"Not about that Sword." Marsuc said in a semi-calm tone. "It's about them." he pointed towards the veterans, who were talking amongst themselves.

"What about them?"

"Our roles against them, along with the potential of being killed off." Marsuc explained, taking a bite out of another slice of pizza.

"Look, I care for my characters. I don't want to kill any of them off, but the story you guys show up is still in development. Not only that, but the criteria–"

"Screw the requirements!" Alerox yelled, slamming a fist into the table and leaving a small dent in the hardened wood. "I want to kick Aleron's ass soon, but it you make it to where _I_ die, I'll make sure you'll regret it, one way or another."

"And what of the others that didn't come here?" Sereta questioned.

"The rest? Like I said, story's still in development, so even I don't know on how to proceed with it when I start on it." Sword stated, getting up from his seat. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I got to make sure everything's going fine here." he walked away from the table and rejoined the veterans.

* * *

><p>A few minutes later, everyone was downstairs. Aleron and Marcus walked towards the garage, Teresa to the racetrack and Natasha to the arena, while Michel went after Sarah, who ran off to try and at least prank someone. Lucas was put in the care of Harold Donnell, who showed up a minute earlier. Lucas was a little surprised to see a second of his kind with the teen, but was okay with sticking with him nonetheless. Not too long after, Sword seen Alerox and his group come down as well, Alerox, Marsuc, and Sereta heading for the Arena with Acsul flying around.<p>

Sword walked to the arena first, joining up with the fighters of his cast. The crowd easily parted way for him, allowing him to get up to the five foot thick plexiglass. Inside was Bounce, fists held high without the spikes, who came down shortly after Swords speech as well, along with Nikolai.

Nikolai was over eight feet in height, most of that with pure brawn. He was dressed in camo-green hunters clothing, though was torn in places. He would normally be carrying around a chainsaw scaled to his size, but he was going in fist-to-fist against Bounce. Both of the fighters stared each other down, waiting for the signal to be sent for the fight to start. Shortly after, a bell sounded and the two charged right at each other, yelling battle cries with fists reared back. They both met in the middle, their fists slamming into each other with crushing force, sending a shock-wave out.

Everyone who was pressing up against the screen were sent lightly recoiling back from the impact on the glass. Sword was fortunate enough to be standing away from it, but he felt the soft shock-wave from the plexiglass.

"_Hey, think we should go in and fight as well, when they're done?"_ Yang's voice echoed inside Swords head.

_'Maybe, but I would like to see what vehicles the people will bring, as well as seeing if I can get their stories started.'_ Sword replied.

"_I…kinda have to agree with Yang. I do have the sudden urge to fight. But I'd rather do it against him."_ Yin stated.

_'Huh, that's a first. I thought you were against fighting?'_

"_I am, its just that…well…"_ Yin hesitated.

"_Well what?"_ Yang pressed.

"_It's…that being a pacifist most of the time…it gets a little…boring, if you get what I'm saying…"_

_'Yeah, I get what you're saying. And fighting's the only thing you feel like doing as of now?'_

"_Yes. So, can we?"_

Sword was a little surprised that Yin is eager to fight, mostly due to boredom. He was about to answer until he say Bounce's face smash into the plexiglass in front of him, making him jump a full foot back.

_'…Yeah, gonna wait until they're done, then you guys can have at each other. Deal?'_

"_Deal."_ both the duo agreed, then went silent.

Sword turned his attention back to the fight, in which Bounce was able to land a hay-maker to Nikolai's face. He winced when the fist made contact while others cheered around him.

"Oooo, that has got to hurt."

* * *

><p>Aleron and Marcus, as well as another character, who is dressed in a mix of black, purple, and gray, were checking out the garage area.<p>

"So, you want to check out my ride?" the third person asked in a casual tone, walking with the duo. He stood at around Marcus' height, with brown hair reaching the middle of his ears, with a lip ring on the right side of his mouth. He was wearing a formal tuxedo, the outer suit black with the inner purple, with the right sleeve hiding a platinum watch. A gray colored tie also hung down from it, tucked neatly into the suit. The jeans were a black color as well.

"Sure, seeing that you look like a high-class business man." Marcus answered, following the man with Aleron not far behind.

The three walked up to a flat space, the only object on it was a podium with a computer monitor on it. The man approached the podium, planting his hand on a device that popped up out of it. It scanned his hand before retracting into the podium and the computer monitor flashed to life. He inputted what was needed on the keyboard, before hitting the confirmation key. Four panels shot up out of the ground, surrounding a rectangular area as a scanning laser set up on top and ran over the course of it. After a couple of passes the walls retracted back into the ground. When they did, Marcus and Aleron's jaws – metaphorically for the latter – started to slack.

**[Kayne West – Power]**

Standing in the middle was a vehicle that screamed money. A Lamborghini, mostly a royal purple in color with the trim golden, was parked where the walls were. The rims, shaped like suns, rested in the wheels, gleaming with golden paint. The windows were darkly tinted, but not too dark to where people can see into the golden-brown leather interior. The hood had a strip of gold going down the middle of it, with a golden angel hood ornament, wings spread out, at the end. The ground was lit by neon lights underneath the car, purple in color as well.

"Daaaaammmnn…(**Daaaaammmnn…**)" the both of them said at the same time. Others were being attracted to the appearance of the car as well, commenting on the appearance as well the vehicle type.

"Heh, I can tell that you all like it." the man called out to the building crowd. He walked along the length of the car, smiling all the way. "This, is my ride. Won all kinds of street races with it, and not a single scratch on it. Only used it for those occasions, or if I want to cruise in style. Engine and handling are made as best as humanly possible, and the frame's built like a tank too. Windows are bulletproof as well, and knee-cappers" spikes shot out the center of the wheels upon that being said, surprising a few people "to take out any cars tires, or someone who's unfortunate enough to get in the way."

"Oh yeah? Just how fast is it?" one person in the crowd yelled out.

The man looked in the direction of the voice and just smiled. "Fast. Real fast." He simply answered. "And to prove it, I'll show you on the racetrack here." he finished, opening the driver door and entering. The engine of the car started with a roar, startling a few people. They made way as the car drove towards the racetrack, entering through a tunnel. Everyone present, including Aleron and Marcus, made their way up flight of stairs and into the bleachers.

Down on the track, the sports car rested right behind the starting line. The man drumming his fingers on the steering wheel, patiently waiting for the signal to show his ride's performance. He seen someone run up to a post that held the starting lights and pressed a few buttons. Shortly after, all sections of the starting lights lit up, all red in color. They stayed that way for a few seconds, before one pair turned yellow, starting the countdown.

**5…**

The man tightened his grip on the steering wheel, revving the engine to make it roar.

**4…**

Everyone straightened up slightly in anticipation.

**3…**

The man grabbed hold of the stick shift, ready to put it in drive.

**2…**

He flipped the top of the handle up, revealing a button surrounded by a yellow and black pattern.

**1…**

The thumb was lightly pressing down on the button, ready to trigger whatever it was linked to.

**GO!**

The car was quickly put into drive, the thumb pressed down on the button, and the pedal pressed to the metal. The rear tires did a quick burnout, then the car itself shot off, blue flames coming out of the exhaust pipes. Everyone's jaws dropped on the speed it took off, rocketing towards the first turn. The man quickly alternated pedals, slamming on the brake while letting off the gas, then slamming on it again, forcing the car at an angle. The tires screeched as the car drifted, rocketing around the turn.

He straightened out, pressing the button and causing the car to rocket off again with blue flames. The speedometer read in the triple digits as the vehicle neared the second turn. Once again, the car was forced into another drift. Straightening out again, the car rocketed towards the finish line, spinning to a stop after.

**[Song ends]**

Everyone remained silent, not believing the speed the vehicle achieved. The man simply opened the driver door and stepped out, a smirk on his face. Everyone remained silent, not sure on what to say. The silence remained until someone was able to break it.

"Seventeen point zero-eight seconds…" the person said. "That's a world record for a mile-long track…!"

The man simply leaned against his car and reached into his jacket, pulling out a cigarette and a lighter. He lit said cigarette, then blew out a puff of smoke. When he pocketed the lighter did someone start clapping. More clapping followed, until the entire crowd, including Aleron and Marcus, were cheering.

"That was bloody amazing!" one person shouted.

"Even Sonic would be surprised on the speed of that thing!" another shouted.

"What's your name stranga?" one person questioned over the crowd.

The man looked in the direction of the questioner and smiled.

"The name's Jack Alistair*, lieutenant for the Third Street Saints." the man, Jack, answered.

* * *

><p>Sword had just seen the end of the fight between Bounce and Nikolai, ending in a close tie with the time limit exceeded. He made his way to the entrance of the arena, passing the beaten duo along the way. He gave each a pat on their backs, in which they slightly grunted from bruises, but smiled anyway. He walked up the ramp to it, which was sealed off by a gate, with a gruff looking guard standing in front, holding a clipboard.<p>

"Name?" the guard said as Sword approached.

"Sword." Sword answered simply.

"Oh, Sword! Didn't expect you to be fighting in the arena." the guard said, slightly surprised. "So, who ya goin' up against? Alerox? Angel Slayer? Rook?"

"Na, none of them. I agreed to let the duo have at each other after the last two were done. Think you can allow that?"

"Yin and Yang against each other?" the guard said even more surprised. "Wow, people are going to be in for a treat. Okay, gonna let you in, give me a sec."

He stepped into a small booth to the side and reached in. He gave a stern yank to a chain, in which the sound of gears grinding could be heard. Slowly, the gate started to retract into the ground, Sword stepping over them when they were low enough. He made his way to the center of the arena, looking amongst all the characters seated in the seats.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, we have a special occasion for this one. Instead of having two characters duke it out between each other, Sword would be having his twin personas have at it instead." a voice echoed out through speakers. "For those who don't know, Sword has an ability that allows him to split into said duo, allowing him to fight more than one opponent at a time. So, who wants to see the Tao Duo fight?" the question roared out, with an equal volume in cheers as well.

_'Well, time to let you two out then. You ready?'_ Sword asked the duo, reaching for his Yin-Yang Blade.

"_Yup."_ Yang answered.

"_Yeah, ready."_ Yin replied.

_'Okay, cause here we go!'_

**[Celldweller – Own Little World]**

Sword pulled the blade out with lightning speed, grabbing the white half of the handle with his right hand and the black with the left, then yanked them apart. The sound of glass shattering sounded out as Sword rapidly spun the blades in his hands. He stopped them with Yin's held upright while Yang's was held opposite, then held them close to each other, the fists in front of each other. A bright light engulfed him and he felt himself splitting, forming the duo.

After the light faded, Yin and Yang were standing in front of each other, holding their blades much like Sword held them prior to the split. They both held their poses for a few more seconds, then clashed their blades, readying for the upcoming battle. After the initial strike, they both jumped a full few yards away, staring each other down. They both grinned, planning their next move and to up the ante of the fight. Right after the starting bell rang, they both spun their swords rapidly, then threw them up into the air. Right after, they both held up their hands and snapped them, the sounds of them almost like gunshots.

Both of Yin and Yang's blades got coated in a shell of light and a shroud of darkness respectively, the shells forming much larger objects in them. After a few seconds, the shells vanished, revealing a blade with razor sharp teeth, and a second one shaped almost like a straightened angel wing, both with a secondary handle poking out to the side of the blade guard.

They both hung in the air for a second, then gravity pulled them both back down. The duo stared each other down, hands held high and open. The handles of their blades crashed into their hands, both of their knees buckling and a small shock-wave radiating out.

"You ready Yang? Cause I hope to win this fight!" Yin yelled out, raising his blade over his head, the tip of the blade touching the ground.

"Touche Yin, for I will win!" Yang responded, crouching with his blade held almost level to the ground.

They both rocketed towards each other, blades meeting each other in a shower of sparks. The duo held the stalemate, before jumping back and rocketing towards each other again, sparks flying everywhere as they swung their blades, tearing up the ground as they went. From the stands, the people were shocked on the speed the duo went, sometimes only seeing black and white, with orange from the sparks.

Yin had to jump back from one downward swing from Yang, which shattered the ground underneath the blade. Fragments of the stone flew up, some as large as a fist as Yang reared his blade back. He adjusted his hold, making the flat side up front, then swung it like a baseball bat. The flat side of the blade smacked into the fragments, sending them towards Yin in a shower of pebbles going as fast as bullets.

Yin brought his blade up and held it at an angle, the tip touching the ground and the flat side facing Yang. He then crouched in the small space underneath and braced himself. The bullet-pebbles slammed against the blade, ricocheting off while others zipped past him, shattering against the plexiglass and cracking it in spots.

**[Song fades]**

* * *

><p>"Sarah! Saaraaah!" Michael called out for his sister, whom he lost sight of due to the crowds.<p>

He was making his way through them, hoping to find Sarah before something happened to her. He wanted to shift to his lati form, but wasn't entirely sure on how the people around him would react. After walking through another crowd, he found himself in the garage area, in which a few people were showing off their vehicles. One person was working on a small walker, his legs visible underneath one of the feet, though raised with supports to hold it up. Even though he wouldn't normally trust people in finding his sister, he had no choice and walked up to the mechanic.

"Excuse me," he started, stopping a few yards away. "but have you seen my sister around?"

The person under the foot hooked his hands on the edge of it and pulled himself out, revealing a camouflage-green outfit with a few grease and oil stains. He was obviously in a military group, a Private First Class insignia on his shoulder.

"Oh hey!" the man greeted, pulling himself to his feet.

He was rather short for his age, standing around five and a half feet. His red hair reached to above his ears, the front bangs moved away from his face. A camouflage-green beret rested on one of the pegs of the walker, with the words 'Iron Brigade' stitched on it.

"You said you were looking for you sister, right?" he asked after standing up and pushing the small cart away.

"Yes, she wears mostly red, with some white as well, and is at least half a foot shorter than me. Have you seen her?" Michael described, hoping to find Sarah.

"Hmm… …can't say I have, but I can help look for her if you want." the man offered. "Oh, and before I forget…" he stated before striking a military salute pose. "Name's Arnold Johnson*, Private First Class of the Iron Brigade*."

"Iron Brigade?" Michael asked, raising an eyebrow. "Never heard of them."

"Eh, figured as much." Arnold shrugged, easing from his salute. "The Iron Brigade are from the Trenched* game, and that isn't all that well known." He then turned around, grabbing his cap before he started climbing up the ladder. "So, we gonna look for you sister or what?" he asked, holding out his hand to Michael.

Even though he was a complete stranger, Michael was desperate in searching for his sister, so he reached out and grabbed Arnold's hand. The man was surprisingly stronger than he looked, since he was able to hoist Michael up onto the top of the walker. Arnold was able to hoist himself up right after, doing a small flip with his right hand holding him up. He landed right next to Michael, then walked to the middle of the area.

Said area was quite luxurious, since it had a small fridge tucked in one corner, along with display case of cigars. The seat of the walker had cushions on it, along with pictures of a few people on the frame of the frontal shield. A medkit was also next to the seat, along with a radio built above it.

"Wow, quite the set-up you have." Michael commented, walking over to the small fridge.

"Yup, sarge likes to make sure that us Brigadiers are comfortable while fighting the Tubes*." Arnold answered, fiddling with the controls of the walker.

"Tubes? Like televisions?"

"Yup, 'cept these Tubes are monsters, destroying anything to spread the Broadcast. I'm not gonna bore you with the details though."

Michael was able to open the fridge, only to be disappointed to find only whiskey in there. He shut it just as the walker shook from the engine starting up. The walker lifted its foot of the set of jacks set underneath, leveling itself out on its two legs. Michael was gripping on to the edge of the carriage, holding on for dear life. He only tightened his grip as the carriage spun, facing the other side of the massive room.

"Now, lets go find your sister, shall we?" Arnold called back to him, shifting a couple of handles and making the walker move, the crowds parting to make way for the walker.

* * *

><p>Alerox, along with Sereta and Marsuc, were watching the fight between the Tao duo with high interest, Alerox especially. They were impressed at the speed the giant blades were swung, even more at the ease they flowed, despite their sizes.<p>

"Hmm. Gonna take quite a bit of planning if we want to take them on with those blades…" Marsuc commented, having his arms folded.

"Tch, they think they're all that great with those butter knives. Even my alter form's claws are sharper than those." Alerox scoffed.

"I don't know Alerox, maybe you're out of your league compared to those two." Sereta commented.

"Do you doubt me?" Alerox questioned, venom very clear in his tone.

"Not exactly, but don't be too overconfident." Sereta answered, not intimidated by the threat.

"Psh, overconfident bastard, you are." a voice chimed in.

The trio snapped to the source, seeing someone looking almost like Alerox. The only difference was a teal 'G' in a helix tattooed on his neck. His outfit was mostly black, with golden buttons running up the middle of his front torso, with a collar of teal around of his neck.

"…" Alerox didn't say anything.

"…" the Alerox look-a-like didn't say anything.

…

…

…

"WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE, LOOKING LIKE ME?" they both screamed at the top of their lungs.

Everyone who was sitting nearby turned to look at the sources of the voices, wondering what was going on. Even Yin and Yang skidded to a stop after the outburst, looking in the direction of the source as well.

"Uh oh…" Yin said, worried on what would be happening.

"Please tell me that didn't come from _those_ two…" Yang muttered.

"Afraid so. If those two duke it out outside the arena, who knows how much damage they could do."

"Yeah, that…would be bad."

"So, call this a draw?" Yin asked, his blade turning back to normal.

"Yeah, least until the Alerox duo are taken care of." Yang answered, his blade changing as well.

…

"Just who in the hell do you think you are?" Alerox demanded, his arms morphed into his red Genesect claws.

"No, you answer _my _question; who are you?" 'Alerox' demanded in return, his right arm a Magmortar one with fire billowing in it.

"If you want, my name is Alerox, and you damn well better remember that!" Alerox fired, his claws starting to glow.

"Earth to jackass, that's my name as well! Don't you _dare_ go using _my_ name for your pleasure!" 'Alerox' threatened, the flames becoming greater.

Everyone who was sitting nearby was nervously backing away, not wanting to get involved. Even Marsuc and Sereta were among the crowd, not sure which one to follow. Before the two could lunge at each other to maul the other, a sharp whistle sounded out, catching both their attention. Standing in the arena was Sword, whole again, staring intently at the two.

"Hey, Alerox, Virus." He yelled, the two growling at each other for the first name. "More specifically, Virus."

"Yeah, what do you want?" 'Alerox', or Virus*, hissed, not letting his sights off Alerox.

"If you two want at each others throats, I suggest that you both get in here so that way you can fight without killing others in your rage. If you end up fighting outside anyway…" Sword trailed off, pulling a pen from his pocket, along with a golden-trimmed notebook. "All that it takes is a single stroke, and you two won't exist anymore."

Both Alerox and Virus Alerox glared white-hot daggers at him, both wanting to maul him. They, however, don't want to be erased, so they eased up from their fighting stances. The flames went out and their arms morphed back to normal, along with their clothing.

"Fine." they both simply said, glancing at each other.

"Good. Now, leap over the shielding and I'll get you guys set up."

The two wasted no time in shifting their legs and jumping over the tall plexiglass shield surrounding the field, landing fluidly and turning their legs back to normal.

"Stand in the middle of the arena while I make the preparations." Sword instructed, pulling his blade out and walking past the two.

The two glared at each other, then went to their spots in the middle of the arena, several yards apart. They both stood their ground, hatred visible between the two. Sword reached the edge of the arena, looking among the faces of his characters. He gave a small wave to them, before jabbing the blade into the ground and take off running around the edge of the arena. A line of light was left in the blades wake, glowing a bright yellow color. Sword even showed off a little by running on the plexiglass, using his blade to hold him up as it formed the line.

When he formed the full circle, he pulled the blade out and ran to the space between the fighters, who had not let their gazes off each other. Sword slammed the bottom of the blade dead-center in the middle, more yellow lines shooting out into the ground, heading for the outer ones. When they connected, Sword twisted the sword a hundred and eighty degrees, then leaping up high, sheathing his blade. No sooner than when he did the lines shined brightly, a wall of light shooting up out of them, curving to meet in the middle. The wall of light formed a dome, closing right after Sword passed the peak of it.

Sword landed gracefully at the center of the dome, a wave rippling down towards its base. He looked down through the barrier, straight down at the two.

"Alright, you got half an hour until this shield dissipates. If you're not done after that time has expired, stop _immediately_ after the shield goes down. Refusal to cooperate can result in you both being erased, so do as you're told and you'll be fine. In the meantime…" Sword trailed off, walking along the barrier. He continued until he started sliding along it, continuing until he jumped off and landed back in the stands. "…You may begin." he said, right after a bell sounded out.

Almost immediately, the two inside the shield charged at each other, Alerox's arms morphed into the claws while Virus' were those of a Gallade. They clashed in the middle, leaped back, then charged again, streaks of light from their attacks visible. They both went into another stalemate, both trying to push the other away. Alerox formed his cannon limb while Virus adjusted one of his blade arms, holding onto both spikes while he morphed his other arm into a Magmortar arm, flames building up in it. They both quickly charged their shots, Virus thrusting his right in front of Alerox's cannon and they both fired at the same time, creating an explosion just above their heads. Sword just sighed in slight irritation, walking outside the arena stands and heading for the garage area like he wanted.

* * *

><p>"So Lucas, you enjoying your metaphorical younger brother?" Harold asked, chuckling on how the younger victini in his care was on top of Lucas' head, who was giggling from its antics.<p>

"Yeah-ha, he's so fun to be with!" Lucas happily responded, pulling the young victini off his head.

"Big brother fun! Big brother play!" the young victini cheered, though only Lucas was able to understand it.

Lucas laughed as the smaller one wiggled out of his grip and tackled him, knocking him to his back. It didn't hurt him but he still continued to play. Harold continued to watch them, chuckling every so often, until he felt a weight on his head. When he looked up, he was met with bright blue eyes and a white snout.

"Oh, hey Reshi." Harold smiled, raising his hands and pulling the young reshiram off his head.

The young dragon giggled in his grip, bringing her hands to her mouth. It would've looked adorable to anyone who had seen it. She reopened her eyes as she was set in Harold's lap, looking up at his face, who smiled back at her. Harold then started to pet the young pokemon, who let out a purring sound when he did. He continued until he felt something brush past his leg. He looked down and noticed the young zekrom in his care, Zeki, as he named him, crouched low and stalking towards the victini duo.

He didn't say anything, slightly amused on how he was approaching the two. He watched as Zeki tried to pounce them, letting out a small cry when he jumped. It alerted the two to it, who then moved out of the way. The young zekrom landed roughly, in which he pulled himself up, slightly sobbing. Harold was about to intervene until Lucas approached Zeki and comforted him. He was able to make him feel better, in which Zeki pounced Lucas, surprising him, but laughing afterward.

"Well aren't you guys just adorable?" a voice sounded out.

Every pokemon and Harold turned towards the voice, noticing that someone new was standing a few yards away from the three playing. He had oak-brown hair that was frizzled at the top of his head, but it wasn't too long to where it would have started drooping. In terms of height, he would've been over a head's worth of height taller than Harold. He had same-colored eyes that shone with some sort of light from within. He wore a trench coat that reached to around his ankles, white with ivory and gold in places. Even the boots he wore were the same color scheme as the coat, with the toes of the boots shielded with steel painted gold.

Both Zeki and the young victini whispered to each other, wondering on who the person was while Lucas was awed by his appearance. The mystery person walked up to the three, kneeling down and petting Zeki and the young victini first, smiling at their small cries of joy. He then reached out to pet Lucas after pulling away from the victini, who then started climbing up the mans sleeve. The man was caught off-guard by the sudden action, but didn't do anything as the little hitch-hiker climbed up to his shoulder. He let out a small laugh when his little passenger started rubbing up against his face, enjoying the strange mans company.

"Aren't you quite the attention seeker little guy?" he said, running a finger along the top of its head.

"Come on Vic, time to get off of the man." Harold said, coming over and reaching out to the victini, Vic.

Vic's response was him blowing a raspberry at Harold, then proceeding to climb on top of the mans head. Harold was taken aback from his expression while the others just laughed. Vic's laughing was cut off as he was lightly grabbed by the man.

"Sorry little guy, but as much as I enjoy you resting on my head, you have to listen to your caretaker." he explained, carefully handing Vic back to Harold. He took the pokemon into his arms, Reshi having moved to the top of his head during everyone's laughter.

"Thanks. I didn't get your name by the way." Harold said, with Vic pouting a little in his grasp.

"Heheh, right. Forgot to introduce myself during that little episode with…what you called him, Vic? Right, my name is Wayne Vinci, also known as Angel Slayer*." the man, Wayne, introduced.

"Angel Slayer? Why the nickname?" Harold arced an eyebrow in confusion.

"Cause that's pretty much my profession; killing angels."

"What?" Harold yelled out, but was quickly interrupted.

"Now, before you think of it; no, these 'angels' I fight are not exactly the peaceful kind. The Laguna* are anything but." Wayne explained, reaching for one of his pockets. "Here, I even kept some photos of them on my cell phone. Take a look. Me and Bayonetta had to go through quite the trouble to get good enough shots."

He fished out his cellphone, which was color-opposite to his outfit, red and black instead of white and ivory/gold. He pressed a few buttons on it until he pulled up the first photo needed. He then handed the cellular device to Harold, who then proceeded to view them. Reshi and Vic, along with Zeki climbing up from behind him and looking over his shoulder, also decided to look.

Harold's eyes widened upon seeing the first one, not believing what he thought were just regular angels.

"_THOSE _are angels?" Harold shouted, looking through each of the photos. Even the young pokemon were wide-eyed.

"The Laguna, that's them." Wayne simply said.

One of the 'angels' Harold came upon was in the form of a ship, with a rear cabin as well. Underneath the shot for it was the word 'Kinship'

"How in the world is _this_ an angel? I mean it's a boat. A _BOAT_!"

"Believe it or not, it is an angel. Kinships are a pain to fight, what with missiles and lasers as well." Wayne stated. "Anyway, I think you, and your 'children', have seen enough. I'll be having my phone back now." he held out a hand towards Harold, who put the device in it. Wayne put his phone back into his pocket, then held out one of his hands. "Anyway, nice talking to you mister…?"

"Harold. Harold Donnell." said person introduced himself, shaking Wayne's hand.

"Harold huh? Well, it was nice being around you and your friends, but I've gotta go. Later." Wayne waved as he turned around, walking to a different area. When he was a fair distance away, Lucas decided to speak.

"Harold…" Lucas started, trailing off a little.

"Hmm?"

"… …I'm scared of that man…"

* * *

><p>Bounce<br>Game/Series: Brutal Legend.  
>Class: Bouncer<br>Info: Info: Prefers to dress much more casually than regular bouncers, he will fight alongside anyone that respects him. He is also stronger than a regular bouncer, sometimes able to take a vehicle out in one or two punches.

Vocal  
>GameSeries: Guitar Hero, Rock Band.  
>Info: Equally talented with instruments as Musician, the only difference are the songs they play. Vocal would sing any songs that have a female singer and vice versa, but would sing together if a song requires both.<p>

Jack Alistair  
>GameSeries: Saints Row.  
>Faction: Third Street Saints.<br>Info: Right hand man of the leader of the Saints, he would often be in street races with his custom-made car in his free time.

Arnold Johnson  
>GameSeries: Trenched.  
>Info: Cousin of the general leading the Iron Brigade, Private Johnson takes pride in the most amount of Tubes destroyed in combat.<p>

Iron Brigade  
>GameSeries: Trenched.  
>Info: The group that the main player(s) works with. They are the forces that deal with the monovision threat in the game.<p>

Trenched  
>Genre: Third-person shooter, tower defense.<br>Info: The players control mechanized walkers, called Trenches in-game, and customize them with dozens of parts. When out on the field, the players have to fend of waves of enemies, nicknamed the Tubes.

Tubes  
>Class: Various.<br>Game/Series: Trenched.  
>Info: The main enemies, also known as the Monovisions, in the Trenched game. There are numerous types, each with three ranks and different abilities. The abilities of each vary, from having none, to blowing up directly in front of a players Trench, to flying, to having nigh invulnerability to bullets.<p>

Virus  
>Origins: AU GENE Roleplay.<br>Info: An alternate universe version of Alerox, he still has the personality of the crazed original. He can be able to morph himself into every known pokemon to combat others.

Wayne Vinci/Angel Slayer  
>GameSeries: Bayonetta.  
>Info: Formerly a Lumen Sage, Wayne was banished due to his attempted treason of one of the Cardinal Virtues. He is exacting his revenge by working alongside Bayonetta.<p>

The Laguna  
>GameSeries: Bayonetta.  
>Info: The name of the enemies that harass the main character. Each of the Laguna have names relating to Heaven, such as Affinities, Joys, Grace and Glory, etc.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>This is part one of the whole Character Meet. There is more to come, so don't worry about this ending soon. The reason why I'm uploading this in parts is mainly because that, if I were to wait and finish this and upload it in one go, it would take me quite a while.<strong>

**So, feel free to leave a review on what you think so far, and remember; If you flame, I, along with my characters, get roasted marshmallows.**


End file.
